Darktide: Bad Moon Rising
by The Cetra's Knight
Summary: A quiet, gentle man starts his new life in Soul Society. A story about love, family, and the price of strength. Many different pairings. 4th Div centric. Rated M for language and some disturbing content. In Progress. Please read and review!
1. Forward

**Darktide**: Bad Moon Rising  
A tale from the Court of Pure Souls

* * *

_The chapter titles are a guessing game, 100 points for figuring them out.  
Bonus points for finding hidden quotes._

* * *

Forward:

You may notice that I use the term Lieutenant exclusively in place of Vice-Captain. That's because there is no such thing as a "vice" captain in practically any military you can think of. Perhaps it's because I'm in the navy but it just makes much more sense to me this way. Also I don't speak Japanese, therefore I only use Japanese words in certain instances. I also find the honorifics system complicated and a little silly. That's why it's only used by two certain characters whom I couldn't possibly imagine speaking any other way. My naming conventions may seem a little bizzare as well, but I use first and last names interchangeably, since that's just the way it's done in the military.

This story is not canon. It was written pre-Orihime's rescue and I have not read the manga. It's set after the war with Aizen, but those events arent important. The only thing you really need to know is that Gotei Thirteen is still short three captains, the main cast is back home, peace has returned to Soul Society and everyone was blissfully happy forever and ever.

Until today.


	2. Chapter 1: The Pillar

**Chapter 1:** The Pillar

* * *

_"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players.  
They have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts."_

* * *

They had found him lying in a ditch bloody and beaten, the victim of some heinous attack.

It was strange, the fact that the dark haired man possessed a zanpaktou meant that he clearly had manifested shinigami powers and yet the only blood at the scene of the crime was his. For some reason, it seemed as if he hadn't even drawn his sword against the people of Rukongai. Even for the 4th Division this reluctance for battle was baffling.

Shinigami were the ruling class of Soul Society, and even if he was not yet officially a member of their caste, for him to allow powerless miscreants to harm him was incomprehensible.

The 7th seat of 4th Division and leader of the 14th relief squad, Hanatarou Yamada didn't know what to make of the man.  
Although he personally despised violence he would defend himself if it came down to it, and if the threat were to someone he cared about he would protect them at all costs.

"You're in really bad shape mister." He began "I'm afraid I'm going to have to use my zanpaktou Hisagomaru to absorb some of your wounds."

A benevolent but commanding voice called out from behind them.

"That won't be necessary."

He turned around and saw a woman with soft, gentle features and a rather unique braid going down the front of her white robe.

"C-captain! How fortunate you arrived! This man is dying, I.. I didn't know if my abilities would be enough." he stammered

"You're too modest Hanatarou!" she smiled "I am confident that you would be able to heal him, but I'm going to solve two problems at once. Please stand clear. Minazuki shall carry us back to Seretei." She said, placing her hand on the hilt of her long zanpaktou.

Captain Unohana Retsu looked into the dark cerulean eyes of the bleeding man; although he was barely alive he instantly saw the deep-seated tenderness that resided within her and was at ease.

"**Devour all injuries of the flesh, Minazuki**!" she cried

To those who had never seen it, the giant one-eyed manta-like creature's appearance was a little unsettling. Getting swallowed whole by it was another matter altogether. When he was finally spat out at the 4th Division's headquarters it was clear that although most of his wounds had been healed in the process, the experience was jarring enough to render him unconscious.

"He very nearly didn't make it…" Hanatarou stated

The captain knelt by the sleeping man and wiped away a spot of blood from his forehead.

"Why did you not fight?" she wondered, "You could have taken all of them with little effort."

At that moment Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu arrived with stretcher-bearers to take the man inside.

"I will put his blade in safekeeping Captain." The dutiful lieutenant said, reaching out for the oddly silver scabbard.

"Stop!" Unohana shouted suddenly

A black wave of reiatsu flared around the man, and his hand pulled the sword away from her instinctively.

"Danger…" he whispered, and was still


	3. Chapter 2: The Spellslinger

**Chapter 2:** The Spellslinger

* * *

_"Do not be afraid of greatness: Some, are born into it. Some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. It is not the **means** by which one attains greatness that matters, but what one **does** with it afterwards that counts."_

* * *

The Ceremony of The Sacred Circle was rare and exciting.

It was reserved exclusively for those Shinigami Academy graduates who had in the course of their studies, learned the name of their zanpaktou and thus discovered shikai.

This had not happened in many years and when he announced his achievement to his instructors it had caused quite an uproar. It meant instant celebrity status and for most people would have gained him quite a number of followers.

But Jen Kuraishio was _not_ like most shinigami.

Although it was hard to tell the age of a spirit by it's outward appearance, he looked a lot older than most academy students, like a man in his late twenties. He kept mostly to himself and many people were secretly a little unnerved by the way his left hand remained constantly gripped around the scabbard of his sword, almost as if he were afraid it might get away from him. Or the fact that whenever they would discuss their pasts his eyes would seem to harden and go distant. On this subject he respectfully remained silent.

It wasn't that he was unlikable though.

His mature, handsome looks made him the subject of many whispered conversations among the females he trained alongside, and when he gave the warm but reserved smile he possesed it caused a great deal of swooning.

Jen was polite and courteous, he laughed at jokes and loved to make them as well. He might have been quiet in social situations, but he was no background piece either; he never hesitated to make his opinions known.

He simply chose to be alone.

Many times he was encountered at some out of the way place in silent meditation, his sword held firmly in hand. More often than not though, he was to be found with his nose in a book, devouring novel after novel when he wasn't studying. When someone tried to speak to him then, he would give one word answers and continue to read as If under some kind of enchantment.

It may have been unintentional, but the man was simply unnaproachable. This was the reason no one ever learned much about him except what was already appearent.

He had a frightening aptitude for zanpakto techniques, and could masterfully replicate anything that was demonstrated to him even once. He would tolerate no nonsense during training and often scolded the other students for goofing off. It was clear from the very beginning that he would become a valuable and deadly addition to the ranks of the shinigami.

Perhaps this explained why most people weren't surprised, merely excited when the Circle Ceremony was announced for him.

* * *

All of the captains of the Gotei Thirteen were seated in a clockwise numerical order; the lieutenants or highest seated officer in divisions lacking them were similarly arranged in a tighter circle around him, who sat cross-legged at attention. The captains (or their stand in) each held in their laps a sacred brand - the flower symbol which represented their division.

1st Division, the Chrysanthemum, meaning "Truth."  
2nd Division, a Buttercup which dazzles all who see it.  
3rd Division, Marigold - Grace.  
4th Division, the Bellflower, meaning "Those Who Grieve Are Loved."  
5th Division, Lily-of-the-Valley for Humility  
6th Division, the Camellia, meaning "The Reasoning of Nobles"  
7th Division, an Iris for Valor.  
8th Division, The Bird-of-Paradise – Joyfulness.  
9th Division, the White Poppy which sends all to oblivion.  
10th Division, a Daffodil for Chivallry  
11th Division, Yarrow, meaning "FIGHT!"  
12th Division, a Thistle for Strictness  
13th Division, the Summer Snowflake - Hope.

When placed against the skin the brand would create a seal that would mark the shinigami as a member of the division, and for those with power at lieutenant level or higher would significantly limit their abilities in the material world to prevent collateral damage to the environment while they battled hollows there.

Chojirou Sasakibe, the gray-haired lieutenant of 1st Division spoke, starting the ceremony. "You have shown great prowess as a shinigami and your achievement of shikai is well ahead of your peers." He began "Because of this you have earned the right to choose your division for yourself rather than have it assigned to you. Without further ado, allow me to introduce the captains of the Court of Pure Sou--"

Jen held up his hand and interrupted.

"I've already made my decision." He said quietly

This caused an eruption of whispers, but Jen silenced them by continuing his speech.

"I realize this is most unusual, but if you will allow me to explain there are several reasons why this ceremony must come to such an abrupt end."

He stood up and bowed to Commander General Yammamato, saying, "I am ill suited for administrative and clerical duties. I belong in thefield,not an office. The 1st Division is therefore ruled out."

He turned and stepped in front of Marechiyo Ōmaeda of the 2nd Division.

"In these days of peace I cannot help but see little use for a black-ops division, with all due respect Captain Soifon." He said, bowing towards the slender woman and proceeded to move on to the captainless 3rd Division.

"The third, fifth and ninth divisions have no captain and I have no desire to lead. I feel that if I joined one of these three I would be constantly pressured to take charge."

Isane exchanged glances with Unohana but was surprised when he reversed directions and stood in front of Captain Joushiro Ukkitake who possesed no lieutenant since Kaien Shiba and was studying him with interest.

"I am embarrassed to admit that, ah... how do I put this… my great love of books would prevent me from getting any work done in the 13th Division. I would most likely get constantly scolded for reading too much." He said with a grin and Ukkitake gave him a nod and a knowing smile. He too, sometimes found himself getting behind in his work as he delved into the vast storehouse of books at his disposal, but being the Captain had the advantage of keeping him out of trouble.

The smile left Jen's face as he walked past 12th Division entirely, causing Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi to stand up and stomp his foot in rage.

"How dare you ignore my division?! General Yammamato, will this boy's impertinence ever cease?!" He cried, causing Jen to halt in his tracks, half turning back and staring at him coldly

"… I **slay** monsters, not serve them." He said with a stony voice, but paused and gave Nemu a polite bow.

His smile returned as he reached the 11th Division and dropped to one knee in front of the pink haired Lieutenant Kusajishi, taking a large flat lollipop out of his robe, which she grasped and happily thrust into her mouth.

"It would be a lot fun to serve Captain Kenpachi," he said and gave Yachiru's head a pat "But the 11th Division already has plenty of strong fighters as it is. I can't help but feel that I would be of more use elsewhere."

As he came in front of the 10th Division he looked down at the diminutive Captain Hitsuguya contemplatively. Then he raised his hands comically, saying "This just wouldn't work at all! Unlike some people I simply have no stomach for paperwork." And gave Lieutanant Matsumoto a sly wink

When he reached the 8th Division a look of regret came over him. Then the left side of his mouth curved upwards slightly as he gazed at the bespectacled woman sitting there.

"It is with deep sorrow that I am unable to serve Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, but I would never get anything accomplished in this division either… with such an charming and beautiful lieutenant to distract me."

Lieutenant Nanao Ise turned a bright shade of red and hid her face behind a gigantic book. Shunsui pulled down his straw hat and grumbled something unintelligible. From across the room Ukkitake chuckled softly.

Jen gave the enormous Captain Saijin Kommamura a respectful bow.

"I mean no offense Captain, but I am afraid that I'd find the 7th… a little boring."

The fox-headed man nodded in understanding as he continued on to the 6th Division.

Jen stared into the infamous Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's eyes silently for a long time; then he finally stated:

"You and I look at people in simply too different terms Captain… I don't think that we would get along."

Lieutenant Renji Abarai looked shocked that anyone would have the gall to say something like that to him; most people were terrified of the man. Byakuya just continued to stare, giving no response at all.

Everyone suddenly came to the realization that there was only one stop left in the circle, and that was…

"4th DIVISION!?" came a collective shout

This man didn't seem to fit their type at **all**. He was bold where they were meek, he was made for combat, and the one talent he didn't seem to possess was healing. Jen held up a hand again to silence them.

"What better place for a warrior like myself, than a division with few notable ones? Who better to protect the vulnerable medics while they tend to our wounded? And furthermore…"

His eyes locked with the braid-haired woman's and beamed brightly.

"…There is but _one_ captain in all of Seretei whom I will serve if given a choice."

Jen stepped forwards past Lieutenant Isane, performing the ceremonial act of breaking the inner circle and indicating that his decision was final. He knelt before the captain, her serene smile becoming just noticeably wider.

"Unohana Retsu, Captain of Gotei Thirteen's 4th Division, I am yours to command in all things 'til death returns for us both; and _when_ death comes for **you,** I shall rush to greet her." he said, sliding his zanpakuto out of his sash and laying it gently on the floor in front of the woman.

Isane noticed that he didn't remove his hand from the sword before bowing, his forehead nearly touching the hardwood. When he looked up Unohana placed a hand on his cheek, saying:

"You have done me a great honor Jen Kuraishio of 4th Division, assume the 3rd Seat."

She spread open the neck of his robe and pressed The Seal Of The Sacred Bellflower over his heart. There was a brief flash as his black spirit energy rose up and met with Unohana's often felt but rarely seen silvery reiatsu and then it was gone.

* * *

The ceremony was over and everyone stood awaiting dismissal as the final speeches were made, when suddenly General Yammamato rapped his cane on the ground three times. The room fell into silence.

"I am interested to see," he began "This shikai of yours that has caused such a stir."

Jen's eyes widened abruptly and he stared down at the floor, clutching his zanpakuto tightly to his chest with both hands. Two hooded attendants flash stepped away and returned with training dummies in a matter of moments.

"A thousand pardons I beg of you Commander General, but my sword is meant for the flesh of hollows, not wood." He said, almost a whisper

"Maybe he lied about the whole thing. So much for a prodigy." Captain Kurotsuchi sneered  
"Perhaps he has his own reasons not to release his sword." Unohana spoke, her voice was calm but beneath it's smooth and pleasant tones there was a will of iron.

Everyone stared, even Isane. Unohana Retsu could be disturbingly _scary_ when she wanted to be.

"Surely he is not so vain," Yammamato said sternly "As to think he could endanger all of the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen at once."

It was an unofficial but very clear command.

Jen sighed and closed his eyes.

"If you insist Commander." He relented

The sword slid out of its silver scabbard.

It seemed to grow in length the more he pulled it out, defying the laws of physics. When fully removed it was not a katana he was holding at all, but a thin nodachi with a black scrollwork depiction of ships being tossed at sea running down the flat of the blade. It was beautiful and yet somehow disquieting.

With a flick of his wrists he snapped the sword sideways in front of his eyes.

"Oh endless gale, drawing **ALL** to the grave…" he began

An fountain of reiatsu flew out from him reaching up to the ceiling and Nanao gasped.

She recognized the kido-type zanpakuto for what it was immediately, possessing one herself. They had powerful abilities, but most were not strong in hand-to-hand combat. His however…

"Clasp down thy bloodied maw upon them, in thy **INFINITE** fury!…"

He slid the scabbard back on to the very tip of his sword and the entire thing seemed to shine with a silver light, blade and sheath fusing into a solid pole-like shape with a large crescent forming at the end.

The shape solidified, the pole turned black. As he raised it up over his shoulder Nanao saw what it was quite clearly.

It was a scythe, it's wicked looking blade gleaming with a hint of menace.

A hum of electricity filled the air, and as red sparks curled around the weapon Jen shouted in a loud voice:

"**SLAY! SHINIKAZE!"**

(_Deathwind_.) Isane shivered

What an ominous name for a weapon now belonging in her peaceful division.

He swung the scythe in a reaping motion, sending a thin arc of crimson lightning out towards the dummies which forked abruptly, striking both of them at once causing a bright flash and a bang. When it vanished the tiny spots that had been hit smoked for a few brief seconds and then were still.

He turned towards the other shinigami and stood motionless. Clearly they were all waiting for something to happen but everything was calm.

"… That's all? Tch, and here I was expectin' somethin' fancy." Zakarai grumbled

Jen slammed the end of the scythe against the ground and both dummies promptly _exploded_, scarlet thunder flying in all directions. Fortunately no one was hit but the roof and walls were charred and smoldering.

"And **that **is why Shinikaze must not be drawn lightly." He said

(_Showoff_) Nanao thought, a secret smile hidden behind her book.


	4. Chapter 3: The Devoted

**Chapter 3:** The Devoted

* * *

_I see, a bad moon risin'.  
__I see, trouble on the way.  
__I see, earthquakes and lightnin'.  
__I see, bad times today.  
__Don't go 'round tonight,  
__Well it's bound to take your life;  
__There's a bad moon on the rise…_

* * *

Most people didn't notice the 7th Seat as he went about his duties cleaning Seretei, and that was how Hanatarou Yamada heard the latest gossip. All the rumors were about some spectacular new academy student who would get the Circle Ceremony. When the captain and lieutenant left, the last thing he had expected was for them to return with anyone.

Especially _him_.

The man they had saved several years back strode into the 4th Division's headquarters as if he had always lived there. He took a deep breath as he looked about his surroundings and let it out in a long, relieved sigh.

"It's been a long time since I had a place… to call home." He said to the captain, smiling

Unohana radiated happiness all throughout the building, and Hanatarou was for the millionth time glad and proud to be a part of this division, regardless of how others felt about them. Although he would never have the courage to say it out loud, he loved his captain dearly and would gladly sell his life for her.

"Hanatarou, meet the newest member of 4th Division – 3rd Seat, Jen Kuraishio." Isane chirped

"Th-Third Seat?!" He exclaimed

"I remember you! You're… the one who found me back then! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here now." Jen said gratefully, shaking his hand

"N-No it was n-nothing really, Captain Unohana did all the healing." The 7th Seat stated shyly, rubbing the back of his head

Unohana giggled and put her arms around his neck from behind.

"Little Hanatarou is much too modest, don't you think Isane?"

"Oh yes Captain," she agreed "He never takes credit for anything he does."

"I have decided that our dear Hana deserves a reward!" Unohana declared "Lieutenant, please take the 7th Seat to dinner this evening."

His face turned so pale he looked as if he were about to die. Again.

"It would be my pleasure Captain." Isane smiled

Then his face turned so red he looked as if he were about to catch on fire.

Hanatarou started to stammer something but couldn't even seem to form a first syllable.

"Well, since it seems he has no objections it's settled then. Time to get back to work; come Isane we have Jen's indoctrination to do!" Unohana said in an oddly singsong voice, taking the lieutenant by the arm and leading her away

"Of course Captain." Isane replied, giving Hanatarou another brilliant smile as she went

He was left standing there with one finger raised and his jaw on the floor. Jen clapped him on the shoulder and grinned.

"I think I'm going to like it here. **Enjoy your date Yamada**!" he yelled deliberately, following the two women to their office

When he had gone approximately one billion 4th Division members suddenly crawled out of the woodwork and started shouting at once.

"Oh my God! Hanatarou and Isane!"

"I know, it's so exciting!"

"**Hana! Hana! WOOOOOOO!" **someone cheered

"All right Hana!"

"I can't believe they're finally going on a date!"

"Yeah, I thought I'd be as wrinkly as Commander General by the time I saw it…"

The 7th seat promptly fainted.

* * *

"Whose turn is it to watch Yachiru today?" Captain Kenpachi asked loudly

"4th Division." Ikakku snorted

"Yuck, do I have to take her over there again? They have such an ugly building. Green and white, whoever heard of such tacky décor?" Yuchimika complained, seeming to forget that same combination could be found nearly anywhere in Seretei

"Nah, I'll do it." Zakarai said

"HEY BRAT, GET IN HERE! WE'RE GOIN' 'TA RETSU'S PLACE!" he bellowed

There was a cloud of dust as the pink haired lieutenant rushed into the room.

"YAY!! BRAID-CHAN! BRAID-CHAN!" she beamed, climbing up onto Kenpachi's shoulder like a squirrel going around the trunk of a tree

"Aww quit yellin' already." He grumbled

"Oh, I wonder if I'll get to see Thunder-chan again!" she mused

Ikkaku and Yuchimika exchanged puzzled glances.

"Huh? Thunder-chan, who's that?"

"He's the new 3rd Seat over there and he's SUPER AWESOME! He gave me candy!"

"Awesome and 4th Division don't belong in the same sentence Yachiru." Ikkaku stated

She slowly turned around to glare at him, a large angry pink cat face of reiatsu forming around her.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, nearly deafening Zakarai "Braid-chan is awesome too!"

Ikkaku cowered behind 5th Seat Yuchimika, not wanting to have his scalp chewed on again.

"Let's just get goin'!" Kenpachi snarled

* * *

Nemu was worried.

Although that man didn't know it, when he had insulted her father he had practically condemned her to a day of abuse. He was fuming and unable to focus on his work, which only made him even angrier. It was just a matter of time now before he hit her.

She wondered how bad it would be this time. Would he break any of her bones? Would he throw glass objects at her? There were days when Nemu wished he simply would kill her and be done with it, because despite anything you could say about the man Mayuri Kurotsuchi had a very creative mind. It was what got him put in charge of the research division after all.

And when it came to inventing torments, the 12th Division Captain was a _genius_.

"What do you think you're staring at you stupid **whore**?!" He screamed

Oh, and here it began.


	5. Chapter 4: The Candle

**Chapter 4:** The Candle

* * *

_"Every man can master a grief, save for he that has it."_

* * *

Nanao took a deep breath as she prepared to enter, straightening her glasses and smoothing her robe. She knew that _he_ would be there.

"Oh, hello Lieutenant." Unohana said warmly, coming around a corner

"Captain Unohana! Perfect timing. I came to announce the next Shinigami Women's Association Meeting is tonight, is Isane around?" she asked

"Hmm.. lets go see if we can find her!"

Unohana's slyness knew no bounds, wanting nothing more than to see Nanao's reaction to the 3rd Seat again.

"And that's how come Strawberry-chan is super famous." Yachiru explained seriously

"He sounds like a real punk if you ask me…" Jen replied

"Ichi fought Ken-chan and that made him happy so I really like Strawberry-chan, plus he has real awesome friends like Booby-chan and Glasses-chan and Muscles-chan!"

Although he had absolutely no idea who they were, Jen nodded. The rest of the 4th Division wondered when he would get tired of hearing her ramble on and on like she always did when she came over. After a while it appeared that he wouldn't and so they had all dispersed and made themselves scarce, leaving her entirely in his care.

Hanatarou appeared to be in hiding.

"Jen, have you seen Isane?" the Captain asked, leading Nanao into the room

She blushed as he took notice of her and his smile deepened.

"Kido-chan!!" Yachiru shouted happily

"I.. I didn't know the President would be here." Nanao said, calming herself "I came to announce the upcoming Women's Meeting."

"I already got it! Anyways Tassle went out to buy clothes for her dinner date with what's-his-name.." she began, looking up at her new bestest friend for help

"7th Seat, Hanatarou Yamada." Jen finished

"Yeah, Stutter-chan!"

Nanao was so shocked her glasses nearly fell off.

"Little Hana and Isane?!" she cried, unbelieving

"Yep!! It's real crazy! Now we just have to wait for Icicle and Mousy-chan to kiss!" Yachiru declared, making a cartoonish smooching gesture.

"The day Toshirou plucks up the courage to kiss Momo Hinamori is the day the Underworld freezes over." Unohana laughed

"Speaking of dinner," Jen interjected, changing the subject "I'm starving. Lieutenant, would you care to accompany Yachiru and I to lunch?"

"I… Er.." She stammered

"YEAH! You gotta come with us Kido-chan!" Yachiru commanded "Pachinko Head showed me this place where they have real tasty noodles and you can color on the table!"

"A.. Alright."

If Yachiru hadn't been tagging along she probably would have found some excuse to slip away, but since the little girl was there things couldn't get too.. awkward.

Unohana continued to smile serenely.

"Have fun!" she called as they departed

(On your **DATE**!!) she added mentally, and when they were out of sight she did a strange little dance Rangiku had learned in the Material World and cast up a V for Victory.

Her 5th Seat who had just entered the room slowly backed out the door, disturbed.

* * *

Shunsui was sulking, and that meant he was drunk. Really drunk. More drunk than usual. The fact that it wasn't even noon yet only emphasized this. As soon as he got home he would most likely fall unconscious in some strange location like the roof, thinking that no one could possibly find him and make him work _there_.

"Oh come on Captain, it can't be all that bad." Matsumoto, one of his constant drinking buddies said and poked him in the ribs

"Its horrible Rangiku! My lovely Nanao-chan's heart belongs to another!" he moaned

"You're being over dramatic again." Joushiro said, rolling his eyes

"No! It's true! She went over to see him, **I know it**!" Shunsui sobbed

"Idiot! She just went to see Isane and tell her about tonight's Women's Meeting!" Rangiku declared

A weird look came over his face as the cogs started turning.

"Ohhh." He said, his most profound statement of the day

Matsumoto slapped her forehead and decided that he needed something to cheer him up, perhaps a visit to the Heavenly Valley would do…Ukkitake just continued to sip at his herbal tea as she apparently tried to assassinate Shunsui via suffocation.

The restaurant owner was vexed.  
On the one hand he was making a fortune from the sake, on the other hand... shinigami these days were _**completely**_ _**insane**_.

Joushiro nearly fell off his seat as he saw the subject of their conversation waltz right in the door, and with the very same man he had said she wasn't going to see! He spewed the tea out of his mouth and nearly panicked when he saw that Lieutenant Kusajishi was with them.

He had to act quickly, if Yachiru saw Rangiku she would start shouting and then Shunsui would see Nanao and that Nanao was accompanied by Jen Kuraishio! He might possibly drown himself in sake, on top of being suffocated.

In order to save his best friend's life he grasped him by the arm and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Huh? Whuz goin on?" Shunsui asked, his speech slurred

"Shun, I think we need to get Matsumoto back to her division before she gets too drunk."

"But we just started!" he complained

"Yes, but you know how upset Toushiro gets when she comes back in a state. She always messes up his precious paperwork." Ukitakke said "Besides, you could use a nap."

"Aww you're no fun **MOM**." He glared, waving his cup of sake about and spilling it everywhere

Meanwhile Ukkitake had been looking through a mirror out the door, and saw that Yachiru was now coloring on the butcher-paper tablecloth, a cartoon version of Zakarai Kenpachi _literally_ eating a hollw for lunch.

He deemed it safe to attempt his extraction.

* * *

"So they found you half dead in Rukongai?" Nanao asked, fascinated

"…More than half. I am still very grateful to my captain for that." Jen said

"Is that why you picked 4th Division?" Nanao inquired

"It's one of the reasons, but mostly…. Unohana Retsu is famous for her comforting soul, I need to be around that sort of person. Shinikaze… is a very _trying_ Sword Spirit. I have to keep myself calm or she can transform on her own. People… react badly when you carry a scythe around. Oh.. I guess I shouldn't have told you that.." he said thoughtfully

"You…. You had shikai _back then_ didn't you?!" Nanao realized

It was entirely unheard of. No shinigami learned the name of his zanpaktou before even entering the Academy! The only thing even close to that was Ichigo Kurosaki, and he was a special case.

Nanao was still gaping at him as he looked down at the special table set up for Yachiru and saw that having a full stomach, yet suffering from a major candy deficiency, her adorable little head was drooping every few seconds.

"Aww, someone's all tuckered out." He said, glad to be able to kill the topic of his sword

"Come on Yachiru, we'll take you home so you can have a nap." Nanao offered

"You can ride on my shoulder if you want." Jen added

"Ok…" Yachiru said sleepily, climbing up to her legendary perch.

He wasn't even half as tall as Ken-chan, but he was strong enough to carry her so it would do. She didn't feel like walking. They traveled in silence for a while towards the 11th Division headquarters when suddenly Jen noticed that Yachiru was actually asleep on his shoulder.

"Wow, how does she do that?" He wondered

"Practice." Nanao grinned

Jen smiled at the little girl and made sure she was firmly attached before continuing on.

"You know, it's sweet how you don't treat her like a nuisance the way everybody else does." The lieutenant commented

"Everyone is always ignoring or patronizing her, it's no wonder she misbehaves. Giving her the attention she needs and some _positive reinforcement _for a change is very important to her development. I don't think Captain Kenpachi even knows the meaning of the phrase." He complained

"You've grown quite fond of her in a short time haven't you?" she asked, glancing sideways at him "Why is that?"

This caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Because she reminds me of… someone from when I was alive." He said, the smile fading from his face

"Can I ask who?" Nanao inquired, hoping curiosity hadn't caused her to overstep her bounds

"My daughter, Sakura." He sighed "I… had a family, once."

"What.. happened to them?"

His eyes gained a far-away marble like quality as his mind flew back in time.

"I was a detective in Karakura Town's finest police force, tracking a notorious serial killer. I've heard that he later transformed into the hollow called the Grande Fisher…"

Nanao was amazed, this was quite a coincidence..

"I nearly had him cornered but he got the drop on me. Bastard garroted me with piano wire!" He growled, rubbing his neck at the memory of it

"It's a damn shame I didn't get the chance to kick his ass when he died. Anyways, I sort of lingered on for a while. With all the hollows in Karakura I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did. I looked in on my wife all the time…"

"She was so kind and gentle, so warmhearted like the soft spring sunlight. I was happy just to be with her, and my little Sakura was such a bundle of joy…it was painful to see their grief, but later when my wife re-married I was glad. As long as she was happy, then I wouldn't mind. Ahh, but that's all in the past now. Everything after that, well, a certain shinigami performed the konso for me and here I am." He said slowly

"A certain shinigami… did he have, unusual hair by chance?" Nanao asked incredulously

"Yeah. Bleached blonde hair, smart mouth. You know him?" Jen asked teasingly, of course she did. He **was** "super famous" after all..

Ichigo performed his konso?! How many peoples lives was that man involved in? She would have to tell Rukia all about this tonight! Just then they arrived at 11th Division and dropped Yachiru off with Ikkaku.

The pair stood looking at each other nervously when finally Jen said:

"I had a great time today Lieutenant Ise."

"Please, call me Nanao." She requested "I've gotten so used to it that it's weird to hear anything else. Just don't tell anyone I said that."

"Ok, I had a great time today Nanao. Can we do this again sometime?" He asked hopefully

"Oh… I uh...well, I'm usually very busy taking care of my _louse_ of a Captain. But… I'll be around…" She said timidly

"Alright.. I'll probably see you at the library anyway."

"That's good. Well…"

There was a rather awkward moment of silence before Jen ran his hands through his hair and Nanao straightened her glasses saying "Goodbye" simultaneously, returning to their respective divisions with haste.

So that was Thunder-chan huh? He didn't look so amazing. In fact he looked like as much of a punkass as Kurosaki. And what was he doing with the total prude of an 8th Division lieutenant? Granted she was a complete babe.. The rumor mill would definatly churn over this one.

"Hey Yuchimika, guess what I just saw…" Ikkaku said, carrying the sleeping Yachiru

* * *

It was two thirty, and Nemu was bleeding.


	6. Chapter 5: The Admirer

**Chapter 5: **The Admirer

* * *

_It takes two sides to make a war.  
__When there's only one side? It's called "massacre."_

* * *

"…you're back early." Captain Hitsuguya said as his lieutenant came into the office, barely even smelling of sake.

"Yeah, Joshirou was acting really weird." Matsumoto said, wrinkling her nose

"There are times when he **ISN'T** weird?" He replied, remembering all of the random gifts he had received simply because they had the same colored hair and nearly the same name.

"Nah, somethin' funny was going on. He wanted us to leave in a hurry." She thought, trying to think of what it was

She scanned her memory of everything that had happened in the resteraunt, but nothing appeared out of place.

1. They had come in comforting a sobbing and already drunken Shunsui  
2. Ordered food and drinks  
3. Ate  
4. A couple and their daughter had come in  
5. Ukkitake grabbed Shunsui and ran off to the bathroom like a woman  
6. They had to leave  
7. She forgot why they had to leave

Wait a minute… she hadn't been that drunk when the couple came in, and she tried to remember what they looked like… the little girl had pink hair and the woman had glasses…

"OH MY GOD!!" She suddenly screamed

"Muhsmutuh!!" Hitsuguya cried in a muffled shout

She looked down and realized she had once again unconsciously grabbed him and stuffed his face in her chest.

"Ahh! Sorry Captain. I just realised what happened… You'll never believe who I saw on a real, actual DATE earlier…"

* * *

He returned deep in thought; the memories of his former life still fresh on his mind. That Yachiru was quite energetic, but he couldn't understand why everyone seemed to avoid her like the plague. Sure she could be a little rambunctious, but she was also sweet and cheerful like Sakura had been…

He wondered how she was doing; she had to be in her twenties by now. He hoped she hadn't changed much. Thinking about his family always brought him down, but he realized that he had a new family now. Jen considered Captain Unohana with an affectionate grin.  
He practically had a new mother.

Suddenly he felt a strange pressure in his chest, and an angry presence creeping into his mind. Jen's head spun and he stumbled backwards before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

The world faded silently to black.

When he woke up it was **his** world that he was in, Jen's own internal Eden:

He was in an endless field of long grass and flowers, sitting underneath a huge cherry blossom tree in the warm sunlight, while white puffy clouds rolled by overhead. The breeze gently tickled his cheeks; enough to make the air fresh without cooling the comfortable rays of light.

Unfortunately, someone had forgotten to notify him that the weather in paradise was scheduled for a drastic turnabout. The clouds suddenly froze in the sky as if someone had stopped time. Then they formed into a giant mass of thunderheads, blocking the sun and darkening the horizons.

A fierce gale started to blow and the branches of the tree shook wildly sending a flurry of sakura petals down around him. All the flowers wilted in one instant as lightning crackled overhead. Suddenly a massive crimson thunderbolt struck the tree causing Jen to whip around and stare. A strangely glowing object started to rise from out of a smoking knothole.

At first it was an orb of silvery light, then as it detached from the tree and hit the ground it floated in the air, beginning to take shape. First, slender bare feet emerged and then long shapely legs followed by the rest of what was considered the "photographic ideal" womanly form, wrapped in the barely obscuring remains of a tattered red burial shroud.

Her head was mostly hidden by a large hood but the bottom half of her face could be seen, porcelain skin and full ruby lips turned down in a frown. She took back her hood and revealed a pair of striking green eyes and long raven hair, parted by two small silver horns angled sharply forward. Around her neck she wore a black choker with a tiny upside down crescent moon charm.

It was time to catch holy hell.

"Hello… Shinikaze." He said tiredly

"'Hello' _yourself_, jerk. I saw what you did!" she shouted

"What are you talking about?" He asked, stumped

"Oh don't play dumb with me! You were carrying me around all day while you flirted with your pretty little bookworm. You don't care about me anymore!"

"Kaze you're a freaking zanpaktou!" He said, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking more than a little irritated.

"So? What does that have to do with anything? _**Oh**_ _**I get it**_, the whole warm fleshy body thing." Shinikaze pouted

"It is kind of important you know." Jen reminded

"WELL I CAN'T HELP WHAT I AM!" she screamed at him "And you're just made out of spirit particles anyway, so what's the difference?!"

"The difference is that you're a part of me, don't you think that it'd be just a little weird? And anyways what would people say?"

"Yeah you're right, I AM a part of you!" she yelled "And you NEVER let me come out, you never let me have any fun and you're always holding me in that damn crabclaw of a hand like you want to strangle me!"

This was not the first time they had this conversation.

"Sometimes I DO want to strangle you! All you want to do is kill things! 'Fun' to you is seeing how many limbs you can hack off of something before it falls down! You're obnoxious, homicidal, temperamental and worst of all JEALOUS!" He yelled

She slapped Jen across the face turned away from him, looking at the ground. From the way her shoulders bobbed up and down he knew she was crying.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't yell at you." He sighed, putting his arms around her "But you have to accept that I'm a shinigami and you're my blade and that's just the way it is. It took me a long time to come to terms with not being married anymore and when I finally reach the point where I can start something new you go and get jealous. Please don't complicate things for me any more than they already are."

"I.. I just…" she cried, turning around and burying her face in his chest, nearly poking him with her horns

"Kaze.."

Jen held her against him and kissed the top of her head.

As they stood there Shinikaze's storm passed away and the sunshine returned, beaming down on the shinigami and his partner pleasantly. The Sword Spirit opened her eyes and looked up at the sky as a sort of shimmering window shape appeared, outlined by black energy. In the window Jen saw himself lying unconscious on the floor of his room, Captain Unohana kneeling down over him.

"Oh, looks like times up.." Shinikaze stated, sadness present as she gazed at him

"Don't worry, I'll come see you again soon." He said, gently squeezing her right shoulder

"I… didn't mean what I said, you're not a jerk."

The window lowered towards the ground and stretched out into a doorway, Jen walked towards it but stopped as his Sword Spirit called out to him.

"There's something else, it's this strange feeling I have… I think.. you might be needing me soon." She said pensively

"That's ok. _You're_ _always by my side_." He smiled, and stepped through the door as a string of obsceneties followed behind him

He knew how much she **despised** his witticisms. Jen would be paying for that later..

"_Still a hit with the ladies eh?"_ a voice asked from behind the tree

* * *

Unohana was shaking him, worried that something was seriously wrong with her newest recruit. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, a goofy look on his face.

"What happened?" The captain inquired, concerned

Jen took his sword out of his sash and laid it on the bed, giving it an affectionate pat  
"We had… a discussion." He grinned

Unohana inspected the slightly red mark that had appeared on his face.

"Apparently so!… And did everything work out alright?" she asked, amused

"Sort of. I don't think I have to be as afraid anymore."

"That's good, I wouldn't want my 3rd Seat to be scared of his own sword."

"Oh make no mistake, she's still _really scary_ Captain." He laughed, touching his cheek

* * *

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was feeling pretty good at this point; having vented his frustration on that little harlot, he strolled the halls of his headquarters with Ashisogi Jizou in hand. As he rounded a corner his eyes came to rest on a 12th Division member going about his business. The man stopped when he saw the Captain standing there with his zanpaktou. A wary look came over him as he noticed the bizarre sparkle in Mayuri's eyes. He looked even stranger than usual.

"G.. Good afternoon Captain. Why are you--?" he began, but stopped when he suddenly found himself unable to move.

But he could still feel alright, and what he felt was the warm blood gushing out of his chest.

His last thought was: ("So, the bastard finally lost it.")

Then he collapsed.

Mayuri pulled his sword out of the man and continued on his merry way, whistling as he went.


	7. Chapter 6: The Prize

**Chapter 6:** The Prize

* * *

_You must remember this:  
__A kiss is just a kiss,  
__And a sigh is just a sigh,  
__The fundamental things still apply  
__As Time Goes By._

* * *

To say that Hanatarou was nervous was an understatement. He had practically been handed one of his most precious daydreams on a silver platter. Isane Kotetsu, going to dinner. With him. He still was having a hard time coming to accept it as** real**. Hanatarou was terrified that this evening could only end in disaster.

Fortunately, the other 4th Division members were prepared in the event that he tried to weasel out of it. They showed him the next week's prospective task list, which was nearly twenty pages long.

The only name assigned on it was his.

He would just have to try and screw up as little as possible and hope that Isane would still speak to him afterwards. With a sigh he continued to comb his hair as two shinigami fluttered around him, making adjustments to his outfit, commenting on how good he looked and how the lieutenant was going to swoon at the first sight of him.

He wore a fancy green robe with two golden dragons embroidered around the front and back. The often misplaced and forgotten Hisagomaru had been dusted off and polished, looking as good as the day it first changed shape. It was held in place by a dark colored sash that complimented his outfit.

Looking in the mirror, surely even he had to admit he didn't look half bad.

"Isane will probably hate it." He said optimistically.

The two helpers fell over, twitching.

"I give up, he's hopeless!" one cried, throwing up his hands

"Jeeze Hana with an attitude like that, it's like you almost _want_ her to dislike you."

"I..I'm sorry, it's just my nature. I try to keep my hopes **down** rather than up, in the event they turn out false." He said timidly

"You need to work on your confidence, and that's why we got a specialist to come help you." The man grinned, looking over at his equally excited partner in crime

"Sp.. specialist?" The 7th Seat gulped

Hanatarou did not like where this was going at all. In fact he felt like this was the last place in the world he should be right now and started to dash out of the room, but bumped into something.

Something warm.  
Something soft.

"Why Hanatarou, how forward of you. I guess I wasn't needed after all!" Matsumoto said, grinning down at the 7th Seat who's nose was firmly planted in Seretei's most Heavenly Valley…

"L….. LIEUTENANT MATSUMOTO!! I'm suh-suh-so v-very sorry!" He stuttered, leaping backwards and making many rapid bowing motions

"Oh that won't do at all." She pouted "How are you supposed to impress her if you can't even talk without stuttering?"

"I-I don't stutter!" He cried in indignation "People only stutter when they're nervous."

"You just did." Matsumoto rebutted flatly, crossing her arms

"Ok ok, so I'm nervous about tonight." He admitted, quite easily defeated by her glare

He rubbed the back of his head and looked rather like a sheep.

"The question is WHY are you nervous?" she asked, causing him to look at her as if she had just asked why the sky was blue or why onions smelled.

"Because it's Isane!!" Hanatarou declared

"So Isane makes you nervous?" Matsumoto inquired

"No!… well… yes." He blushed

"You're blushing! That must mean you **really** like her. Aww Hana that's so cute!" she beamed

"I-I've always liked Isane." He said

"So if you like her, why do you get nervous?" She probed, leading him along

As he talked he started to get angry at himself, and Matsumoto saw that her plan was working.

"It's really stupid. I screw up because I'm a klutz, and I'm a klutz because I'm nervous and I'm nervous because I think I'll screw up! God, I'm such a wuss." He said, feeling disgusted with himself

"So.." she said, poking him in the sternum "What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, surprised

"Are you going to hide in your room and clean sewers for a week, or are you going to tell the girl whom you care about how you really feel?"

"I'm going to tell her!" he shouted, excitement rising inside

"Yeah!"

"I'm going to sweep her off her feet!" he declared

"That's right!" she cheered

"I'm going to--"

"Totally reach second base!!" Matsumoto finished, holding up two fingers in a V.

Hanatarou's jaw hit the floor, she couldn't possibly be serious. The puzzled look on her face however said that she was.

"On a first date?? Lieutenant… that's just not right."

"Oh.. I suppose I'm just used to people trying to feel me up all the time." She said contemplatively with the tip of her finger on her beauty mark

"Well it's not like you make it very difficult for them." He whispered to himself

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?!" She shouted, shaking her fist (and incidentally her chest) at him

The 7th Seat caught himself staring and wanted his mind elsewhere, and fast; otherwise the consequences could be catastrophic. In fact he may not even live to SEE his date.

"N-Nothing Lieutenant."

"Hey, I thought I told you not to stutter." She growled "Now you're going to practice talking to a woman."

"But… we've been talking the whole time." He said, bewildered

"Dummy! Not like this, it's too casual."

She had a table brought in and set up as if it were a restaurant. Hanatarou looked at it as if it were a snake that was going to bite him.

"I'm Isane and we just arrived." She asked "What do you do first?"

"I… sit down?" he tried

"NO STUPID you pull her chair out for her, and here I thought you had good manners.."

"Oh, how dumb of me." He said, moving over to the table to pull out her chair

As he held out his hand Matsumoto made the sound of a buzzer going off.

"WRONG! That was a trick! First you take my coat or whatever else I'm wearing and THEN you sit me down." She stated

He looked frustrated. What he didn't seem to realize was that she was purposefully irritating him, hoping he would show a little spine.

"But you're _**not wearing anything else**_!" He complained

"We're pretending, or did you forget that too?"

* * *

Isane stood in front of a full length mirror, admiring her new white robe. It had a sky blue floral print running along the edges, bellflowers of course. She wore her hair in curls, looking much less messy than she normally kept it. Her tassel still hung in it's place however, it was the one thing she refused to compromise on. Itegumo was held in place at her side with a silk cord.

"Ohh you look so pretty!" her sister Kiyone gushed "I hope Hana doesn't get too nervous."

That was when she noticed that although the Lieutenant was smiling, her hands were shaking.

"You're trembling!" Kiyone cried

"I… I'm just… a little nervous myself." She admitted

Her second (and even less cheerful than **usual** due to being drafted) assistant scowled at her.

"Nervousness is a sign of weakness. Move in on the target with absolute focus, then _strike_." Soifon commanded

"She doesn't want to kill him Captain, although I see your point. However creepily you put it." Kiyone said, rolling her eyes

"It's just that Hanatarou is… well… HE'S SO DAMN CUTE!" Isane puffed

"So you **really** like him?" Soifon inquired

"Of course.. I just wish I knew how he felt about me."

Kiyone was stunned. How could her sibling, the wise Isane be this oblivious?

"You can't be serious! Hana's crazy about you!" She shouted

"He is?" She asked surprised

"Everyone knows that! It's so obvious. He does all those extra chores to make sure you don't have to assign them to people, so nobody gets mad at you! He goes out of his way to make sure Captain Unohana gets to spend as much time with you as possible since you love her so much. Isane, that man practically worships the ground you walk on. Then he cleans it!" Kiyone declared

"I never… knew any of that." she said, averting her eyes to the floor

"Good thing we didn't apply her make up yet." Soifon commented, ever the pragmatist

Isane was crying.

"I've ignored him just as much as anyone, I've taken advantage of him, used his kindness… I'm HORRIBLE!" she shouted at the ceiling

Her sister wrapped her in a warm embrace, patting the lieutenant on the back.

"Oh sis, it isn't your fault. Everyone loves him to death but Hana's a _wallflower_. He can't speak up for himself and that's why it's natural to forget that he has needs too." Kiyone reminded her

Isane sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Give me the lipstick." She said

Soifon could never understand for the life of her _why_ other women did this crap.

* * *

The Swansong Grill was one of the most popular restaurants in Soul Society, partly due to the exquisite menu and partly due to it having live (or technically, dead) birds in a glass enclosure in the middle of the dining area. It wasn't the tacky display which some restaurants that had animals used either, it looked half portrait half zoo exhibit.

Twelve female swans of pure white swam around in a little pond, while a solitary black male watched over them protectively. Isane watched in fascination and then noticed the 7th seat doing the same out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, Isane you're here already! Wow, you look spectacular." He exclaimed

"Thank you Hana, but you're the one who looks good here not me." She said

Something was different about him, not just the rather handsome outfit or the fact that he actually had Hisagomaru with him either. It was something about the way he carried himself that had changed, he wasn't avoiding eye contact either. He came forward and took her by the arm, leading her to a nearby table. It was a forward gesture, not like Hanatarou at all.

Who _was_ this attractive, confidant man beside her?

He pulled out her chair for her in perfect gentlemanly fashion before taking his seat.

Soon a very attractive waitress in an interesting uniform featuring swan feathers around the edges and a rather short skirt appeared, bowing slightly.

"Champagne?" She asked, holding a bottle and glasses

"Please." He replied, apparently not even noticing her looks

"I didn't know you drank…"

"Oh I normally don't touch the stuff" He started "But this is a special occasion."

Isane was starting to get a little warm, where was Hanatarou Yamada?

"What makes it so special?" She asked

"…Because you're here with me." He said, smiling

Her heart skipped a beat. Was this really the leader of the 14th relief squad?

"Here are your menus madam." The waitress said, handing her the bill of fare "My name is Nanase and I'll be your waitress. If you need anything please let me know."

She bowed again before leaving them alone, and Hanatarou still had not so much as looked at her. The lieutenant was very impressed, most men would be oogling her even though they were already on a date.

What she didn't know was that he had spent the last hour and a half up close and personal receiving dancing instructions from a woman with an even curvier figure and even better looks than Nanase. After dealing with the Heavenly Valley for **that** long, Hanatarou was prepared for _anything_.

"Wow, everything looks so good. I don't know what I want." He said, looking through the menu

"That's easy for me, I'm having salad." Isane replied, overwhelmed by the prices

"Don't worry about the bill, I'm paying for everything." Hanatarou stated

"Oh **no** you're not. Remember, tonight is_ your_ reward." She admonished

He blushed slightly and rubbed his head. There was the Hanatarou she knew! Even that gesture was one of her favorites.

"I-I sort of forgot." He admitted

Isane smiled, he just wasn't the same without that adorable stammer.

* * *

"And so then she tried to make me swing her all the way over the bar." Jen grinned "I told her mommy would get mad if I did that, so she said 'Ok daddy only half ways up.'"

Unoahana laughed as he told her about his life. The more time she spent around him the more she came to realize how much deeper he was than the picturesque God of Death she had first met. She now fully understood why he had come to her; despite all his mirth, the memory of his loss had left a hole in his heart that only kindness could fill. All in all it was rather flattering.

"She really _does_ sound like Yachiru." The captain said, as the grandfather clock against her office wall chimed.

It had reminded her that the meeting would be soon, and she regretted having to go.

"I'm sorry Jen," she began "The Shinigami Women's Association Meeting is starting shortly. I need to be on my way."

"It's alright Captain, I wouldn't want the President to be kept waiting!" he chuckled "Also, please give Vice-President Ise my regards."

She couldn't tell him how happy she was that he had seemed to find an interest in the 8th Division lieutenant. Some men who lost loves swore off relationships of any sort, like the aloof Byakuya Kuchiki.

Unohana was reminded of her own heart then.  
How long? How long would she have to wait to say what she truly felt?

The 4th Division captain drove these thoughts from her mind; she was the great healer, pillar of strength and comfort for all of Seretei.

Unohana Retsu did not hurt.  
But inside, her heart quivered.


	8. Chapter 7: The Ruined

**Chapter 7:** The Ruined

* * *

_"Some rise by sin… and some by virtue, fall."_

* * *

"Roll call!" President Yachiru cried

She always insisted on doing that, even though with their small number one could tell who was present with a simple glance around the room. They figured she just liked yelling. _A lot_.

"Vice-President Nanao, Lieutenant 8th Division."  
"Captain Soifon, 2nd Division."  
"Kiyone Kotetsu, 3rd Seat 13th Dision."  
"Lieutenant Matsumoto, 10th Division."  
"Captain Unohana, 4th Division."  
"Rukia Kuchiki, 13th Division."

The little president looked around, puzzled.

"Tassel is out on her date with Stutter-chan, but where could Leggy-chan be?" she wondered aloud

That was a good question, it wasn't like the punctual Nemu to be late for anything. Usually she was the first to arrive. Nanao got up and made her way to the door; she looked outside and no one was there.

"Please excuse me President, I'll go find her." She said

"Hurry back! We gotta talk about Stutter-chan!" Yachiru chirped

As Nanao headed out she heard the girl say in a very businesslike tone:

"Now the first thing we have to do is decide how to get the word out as quick as possible. I expect everyone to know about it by tomorrow. Also, there have been rumors about our own Vice-President being seen having lunch today with 4th Division's **TOTALLY AWESOME **Thunder-chan and I am happy to say from first hand experience…"

She decided that now would be a good time to flash step.

* * *

"What do you think about the new 3rd Seat?" Isane asked

"Jen? I think he's a good guy. He seems pretty cool, too." Hanatarou said

"If you think he's cool _now_ you should have seen him at the Sacred Circle Ceremony, boy his shikai was really something!…" she grinned

"Was it a giant monster like Minazuki?!" He hoped

"No no, nothing like that… but his sword is actually a nodachi."

"Really? It looked like a normal katana to me. Along with Minazuki that makes two in 4th Division now." He said surprized

She nodded and continued.

"Then he said this long command phrase, it was almost like a kido spell. I've forgotten the words already, but then his sword TURNED INTO A SYCTHE!" She said excitedly

"Wow! He's like a western death-god."

"That's what I thought too… then it shot out red lightning! It was really small and didn't do anything; I thought people were gonna start yawning…."

She leaned in close, grinning even wider

"And that's when the dummies exploded! Thunderbolts went everywhere and nearly burned down the building." She finished

"Awesome!" he exclaimed "I wish my sword could do something cool like that."

She suddenly snatched up his hand in hers and looked at him with utmost seriousness.

"Hanatarou don't _ever_ say that. Hisagomarou is a part of your soul; you should never degrade it, _or_ yourself. Besides, your sword **does** do something cool! You are a healer and your blade reflects that, just like Captain Unohana's. And anyways I heard this rumor that you took out a Gillian all by yourself Mr. 7th Seat…" She said wryly

He turned bright pink and laughed.

"It's… it's possible that I may have done something like that." He grinned

"My brave Hanatarou, the Menos Destroyer!" she declared playfully

But when Isane said that it caused a sudden silence between them. They looked into each others eyes for a long time. '_My _Hanatarou.' He really liked the way it sounded.

He wished she would say it again.

"Isane.. I.. I just want you to know that.." he started

"Hana, shut up." She commanded

And then she was kissing him. It was as if fireworks had just exploded inside his brain, and every single neuron sent a jolt down his entire nerve system. This couldn't possibly be happening. Any moment now he was going to wake up and find out it was time to go clean the sewers.

He wasn't waking up. And it _was_ happening. He realized to his horror that he couldn't simply sit there, otherwise Isane would think something was wrong and that would cause her to end it. He had to do something at all costs, so he did the only thing he could do.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, returning her kiss with equal fervor. By the time it was over they were both in dire need of oxygen and took a deep breath.

Both of them sat there grinning at each other, not moving, not thinking; then she hugged him tightly and said the words he had heard countless times in his dreams.

"I love you Hanatarou."

* * *

Something was **wrong**. She could feel it from the moment she entered the building; there was some ominous change in the atmosphere that sent waves of dread down Nanao's back. It was too quiet, not a single sound issued through the normally noisy research division's halls.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked

There was of course no response.

As she made her way through the building she suddenly got the feeling she was being watched. It was crazy, that was the sort of thing Nanao read about in horror books. She had to be paranoid, after all this was 12th Division.

The place was creepy enough as it was.

"Anyone home?" She called

Still there was no response.

Now this was just weird, normally research went on well into the evening and not a single soul was to be seen. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks; there on the ground in front of her was a thick trail of blood, as if something were being dragged.

Nanao's hand slipped into her sleeve and she withdrew her tanto sized zanpaktou. A thick, wet sounding voice called out from behind her, making her jump nearly a foot in the air.

"You shouldn't be here… little girl." It said

A man in a lab coat stood in the shadows. There was something definitely wrong about him; his head rested on his neck at an odd angle, and as he stepped into the light she saw why.

It was as if someone had put him on the chopping block and hadn't bothered to finish the job. The lieutenant let out a shriek as the man started towards her, hands outstretched.

Nanao ran and ran through the twisted maze of hallways the 12th Division called a headquarters. She had to find someone, anyone to help her. As she rounded a turn she skidded to a halt. Two bodies were lying on the ground covered in blood, and another lab technician stood over them with some kind of vials. She could see that there was a gaping hole in his chest where something had been stabbed through and ripped out violently. He injected the bodies and almost immediately they started to get up off the ground.

They were puppets.

Nanao slipped out of sight before they noticed her and headed down another hallway; then she was in an area she recognized from one of her infrequent visits in the past.

This was where Nemu lived.

She rushed to the door and shoved it open and at that point any hope of remaining hidden evaporated completely, because what she saw caused her to scream at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Captain Kyoraku sat bolt upright, fear gripping him. That had been Nanao's reiatsu he had just felt! For her to cause a spiritual pressure _that_ big…

He rolled out of bed and grasped his swords, not even bothering with his beloved pink haori. He began to flash step immediately. When the captain realized his destination Shunsui grew even more concerned. He arrived and was surprised to find the 4th Division's new 3rd Seat already standing there with his scythe held up across his shoulders, like some kind of psychotic scarecrow.

"You're **late,** _Captain_." He grimaced

He didn't even want to think about what this man's presence meant, his only concern right now was for his lieutenant. Nothing else mattered

"Lets just go." He commanded, and they headed inside.

It was a strange speed with which they traveled. On the one hand time was of the essence, and Nanao was someone they were both deeply concerned for. On the other hand, they didn't actually _know_ what was going on. To rush headlong into another division's headquarters with bared zanpaktou wouldn't easily be dismissed if it turned out nothing was wrong after all.

Suddenly they could feel Nanao's reiatsu again and it was rolling out steadily in an almost musical flow. She had to be casting kido spells like crazy.

They threw caution to the wind and raced through the halls, listening to the sound of battle they approached. The two arrived to see a long corridor with what looked like a mob of scientists in it, desperately trying to claw their way inside a door at the end. All of them were covered in injuries so severe it was obvious they could no longer be considered shinigami.

They were more like zombies.

"_Oh Heavenly Lord, mask of flesh and blood and all things living...ye who bears the name of man_...  
_**Upon this sinless wall of dreams, SCRATCH THY NAILS but slightly! **__**TRUTH AND TEMPERANCE!**__...  
_**Destructive Art #33**: **BLUE FIRE, CRASH DOWN**!" Nanao shouted, and a stream of flames ripped a hole through the pack.

The mob instantly filled it in and continued their assault.  
Jen did not hesitate.

"**SLAY, SHINKAZE**!"

The chain reaction of electricity that rolled down the hallway as one body exploded after another could have briefly powered Karakura Town. Fortunately the building was entirely made of stone and therefore inflammable. What was left behind was a sight not for the faint of heart.

There _was_ no more mob. In it's place was a smoldering mass of viscera.

Jen found himself receiving a punch to the face from Shunsui and hit the ground hard.

"You could have hit Nanao you idiot!" he screamed as the 3rd Seat dusted himself off  
"Didn't really have a choice there _Captain_." Jen countered, standing up on his toes so that he could be even with the taller man's face  
"Will you two shut up and GET IN HERE?! Nemu is dying!" Nanao yelled

The two exchanged glances and ran down the corridor. Shunsui looked horrified as he saw the battered and bloody state of the 12th Division lieutenant. She had been beaten to a pulp, several of her ribs were clearly cracked from the way she lay with one side bent. And both of her normally very attractive legs had a distinct three-pronged stab wound in them that could only have been made by one thing.

"What the hell?!" Jen cried  
"Ashisogi Jizou." The captain growled  
"… I came to find Nemu and found the 12th division had been turned into those.. things. Then I came across her lying here like this, I don't know how long she'll last if she doesn't get help."

It was fortunate for them however that shinigami were arriving from all over soul society outside. They had felt the surge of spirit energy like a beacon and had come to investigate; several captains were there including Saijin Kommamura, Toshirou Hitsuguya and Joushiro Ukkitake.

After Aizen's betrayal it seemed, everyone was still on edge.

"Look!" someone shouted as Captain Kyoraku emerged carrying the bleeding Nemu. It was a deadly gamble to move her, but staying inside seemed much more dangerous.

"What happened?!" Ukkitake cried, rushing over to his friend  
"… Mayuri Kurotsuchi has finally lost his mind." He said quietly

This caused a collective gasp and many drawings of zanpakuto.

"STOP!" Kommamura shouted in his huge voice "It's far too dangerous to just rush in after him. We are all aware of that man's love of explosives. This whole place could be one giant trap. It most likely is."

More murmurs came and they sheathed their swords.

"And so the task falls upon the 2nd Division." A woman's voice came from behind them

Captain Soifon stood there with her arms crossed, resting against a tree.

"We need to cordon off the building while Black-Ops checks for explosives. By the way, the Lieutenant is going to die if we just stand here."

Everyone looked at Nemu and saw that she was right. It was once again fortunate, when a shrill whale-like sound echoed through the air.

Minazuki had arrived.

Unohana rushed over to them and had Nemu placed on the ground. Her hands moved at an unbelievable pace, and as she checked over the injuries her face was grave.

"…She needs to be taken into surgery right away." She said  
"But Minazuki can..." Jen started, remembering his trip to the brink  
"There is a limit to how much it can do. My blade cannot still the hand of fate."

He was correct however, the logical course was obvious. The captain's shikai had them at 4th Division in moments. Nemu was still in critical condition, though much more stable.

Unohana was scrubbed and prepared to operate with impossible speed. Her 5th seat called out from behind a curtain:

"Shall I send a Hell Butterfly for Lieutenant Isane?"  
"No, I have everything under control. No need to disrupt her evening."

* * *

Shunsui had stayed behind to advise the 2nd Division on what he had seen; Nanao did not, having already made her statement.  
11th and 6th Divisions had the building locked down so that no one could get either in or out.

The group that waited outside the operating room was solemn and morose.  
Rukia Kuchiki stood in the doorway, having only just arrived.

"Why… would he do something like this?" Nanao asked of no one in particular.

Jen took her hand and held it comfortingly.

"For a long time.." Captain Hitsuguya began "Mayuri has been suspected of being mentally unstable. Apparently something finally set him off."  
"You all knew this and yet nothing was done?" Jen asked incredulously  
"It's one thing to speculate and quite another to act. He has always refused psychological evaluations, calling them a 'frivolous waste of time' and an insult to his superior intellect." Ukkitake explained "He has maintained a working capacity up until now, but this.."

The room was quiet, as it was obvious no answers were to be had.

Suddenly Yachiru showed up and wanted to know what all the fuss was about.

"Hey Thunder-chan, what's goin' on?" She asked, tugging at his robe

A strained smile came to his face, and as he bent down to her level he hugged the little lieutenant tightly.

"Ms. Kuchiki, can you please take Yachiru and get her some candy?" he asked, handing her some money

She gave him a nod and took the girl by the hand, leading her away. He would never know the amount of respect he had just earned in her eyes. This was _absolutely_ no place for a child to be right now.

Nanao looked at Jen with a trembling lip and embraced the man, needing his warmth.

The Captains exchanged glances but said nothing. Tonight would be the night Kyoraku would finally have to accept that she did not return his feelings. All these events made for a rather unpleasant evening.

But this was only the beginning; things were about to get _worse_, a **lot **worse.

* * *

Unohana stepped into the waiting room looking tired and disheveled. It was the first time that anyone present had ever seen her in anything less than a pristine state, and it was shocking.

"Is she alright? What did he _do_ to her?" Toushiro asked, not sure if he actually wanted to know

Unohana undid her frazzled braid and swept it back behind her into a quick not. They had also never seen her without her unique hairstyle before. She wiped the sweat off her brow and let out a heavy-hearted sigh.

She had witnessed many gruesome things in her time as a healer, but those had all been injures from battle or misadventure. This was the first incident in a long time that she could remember (not including Aizen) in which she had seen serious and purposeful damage done by one shinigami to another.

"Nemu is going to live, but she will require intensive therapy for a long time to come. We always knew there was something not quite right going on with the lieutenant concerning her father. In my professional opinion," she began "That man's abuse has run the entire gamut. Physical, mental and…"

Well, that really only left one kind.

Ukkitake looked disgusted and Saijin's fox face turned into a snarl. Hitsuguya's jaw tightened considerably and his left eye began to twitch.

None of their reactions even came _close_ to what happened next.

Reiatsu boiled up around Jen like dark smoke and Nanao felt his body literally shaking with rage. His breath came in deep, ragged heaves through his grinding teeth as his body temperature _spiked_. His fists clenched so tightly that the knuckles turned white. She let go of him and exchanged a worried glance with Unohana.

"Jen?.. Are you alri--" Nanao started, but he cut her off with a voice that sounded almost nothing like the sweet and caring man she had come to know. It sounded like rocks being ground into gravel.

"_A father_… should **love** his daughter with _all_ his heart. His will to protect her should be **absolute**.." He said, his hand sliding down to his zanpaktou

His whole arm trembled as he attempted to keep himself from slipping it out of the scabbard.

"The thought to harm her should never enter his mind. He should never even consider raising a hand against her. And **never** should a _father_…"

He could not bring himself to finish and whirled towards the door.

"Where are you going Jen?" Ukkitake asked slowly, an all too familiar experience telling him that nothing good could come from this

The man who turned around and looked at them resembled Jen Kuraishio in only the most cosmetic of ways. They were staring into the face of vengeance.

"I am **FUJIN**!" he screamed "I am **RAIJIN**! That beast shall come to _know_ the Storm God's fury! And the _Wind of Death shall cleave his soul in two!_ Lets go… **SHINIKAZE!**"

The blade leapt into his hand and transformed almost instantly. Jen flash stepped, and was gone. Nanao started to go after him but was stopped by Captain Kommamura's hand upon her shoulder.

"Let him go Lieutenant." Saijin commanded "For better or for worse… he goes for _great_ _justice_."


	9. Chapter 8: The Guide

**Chapter 8:** The Guide

* * *

_"__Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow,  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day;  
To the last syllable of recorded time,  
And all our yesterdays have lighted fools  
The way to dusty death.__."_

* * *

"I'd like you all to leave us in peace." Unohana requested "We need to be alone now. Please pray for my 3rd Seat's safety."

The Captains bowed and left the two women to their solitude. They went in to where Nemu lay sleeping, bandages covering her to the point where she resembled an Egyptian mummy. The pair sat in silence, watching the woman's breath rise and fall.

"They are such fools these men of ours, stupid and brave. I suppose that's why we love them so." Unohana said sullenly

Nanao removed her glasses, wiping the heel of her palm across her left eye.

"He's… not coming back is he? She asked, certain that he had rushed to noble doom

"Of course he is dear. If he didn't come back, he wouldn't get to see _you_ again." Unohana reassured, placing her arms around the lieutenant

She pressed her head under the healer's chin as she had done with her mother when she was young. The captain rocked her back and forth, wrapping the woman in her silver reiatsu's comforting warmth like a blanket.

A loud gasp came from the bed and Nemu suddenly sat bolt upright. They rushed to attend her but surprisingly she didn't thrash about as most patients did upon waking in a trauma ward. There was a frightening lucidity in her eyes as she weakly moved her hand in a writing motion.

Nanao brought her a parchment, gently positioning the quill in Nemu's hand. She could barely lift it to write but managed to scrawl a short message that made Unohana's blood run cold.

ASJ, no escape.

The quill clattered to the floor as she pointed towards her bloodied robe which had been replaced with a sterile gown. Nanao brought it over and Nemu clawed through them in a burst of desperate need. A small brown vial emerged which she nearly dropped, falling unconscious again from the pain of the effort.

Unohana held the bottle up and stared.

"But sometimes you have to dig your fool out of the grave if you want him back."

* * *

Renji Abarai stood guard at the rear entrance, the many fanged Zabimaru released and at the ready. Ayasegawa Yuchimika watched the opposite direction, Fuji Kujaku's talons spread wide.

They looked up as an enormous spiritual presence barreled towards them.

Jen Kuraishio burst over a hilltop as if flying, his menacing zanpaktou flung back behind him like he was a farmer set out to harvest. He came to a sudden halt in front of them and glared.

"I am going to _kill_ him. Let me pass." He said bluntly to the lieutenant and 5th seat.

"Believe me I'd love to go in there myself," Renji started "But 2nd Division hasn't cleared the building yet and--"

"I'll say it again only _once_. **Let me pass**." Jen commanded, as red lightning traveled up and down the scythe

"Hmph. Looks like his mind's made up, I guess there's no stopping him… Just like Kurosaki" Renji smirked

"I will take the blame if anything happens, my captain is less likely to murder me." Yuchimika said as the man strode past them.

"What? I didn't see _anything_, did you?"

Jen was too full of rage to think about the consequences now.

The die was cast, the Rubicon crossed and the bridge stood burning behind him.

And all at once that old familiar feeling came back to him, just like from his days as a detective. He was heading into _monster_ country. Jen could almost sense the madman lurking, down there in the deep darkness. That was quite alright; he had never been afraid of the boogeyman before and didn't intend to start now.

Strolling through the corridors he wondered how many 12th Division members had survived the night, luck allowing them to be away from headquarters at the time of the slaughter.

It couldn't be very many, judging by the amount of blood on the walls.

How would they cope with the loss of their comrades? He had witnessed the deaths of many good officers while he served in Karakura's Finest, and it never got any easier. Having silently watched his own funeral he knew the grief for people you weren't even particularly close to could be surprising.

He winced at a slight jolt in his hand, a stern reminder from Shinikaze to remain focused. She was right, danger loomed around every corner. In a way he was lucky to have such a bloodthirsty zanpaktou; she was eagerly looking forward to the confrontation that awaited. If he fell now, she wouldn't get the chance to do battle.

Suddenly a 12th Division member came screaming out of the blackness, and his scythe nearly cut the man down before he realized that it wasn't another one of Mayuri's puppets. His eyes were wide and traumatized, having witnessed the grizzly murder of one of his closest friends by his own captain.

"So much blood.. so much blood.. couldn't reason with him.. couldn't stop him..so much death…" He babbled

"Go on and get outside. Path's clear." The 3rd Seat barked

The man ran past him towards the exit, shouting back in a disturbed voice as he went.

"You're dead! Dead!" he called

"_No shit._" Jen replied angrily, continuing on his descent

* * *

"Why won't anyone say anything?" Yachiru asked, not enjoying her confetti candy very much at all

Rukia sighed, deciding that she deserved some kind of an explanation. She sat down next to her and put an arm around the little girl.

"Yachiru, you can't tell anyone I told you this ok?" she asked  
"Alright... it'll be our secret." the pink haired lieutenant agreed  
"Captain Kurotsuchi… went crazy. He hurt Nemu real bad and killed a lot of people." Rukia said honestly

She had to hold the lieutenant by the arm so that she wouldn't rush back to see her

"No! Let go!!" She protested  
"She's going to be alright. Captain Unohana is taking care of her right now."  
"Braid-chan will make her all better!!" Yachiru declared, although really it was half a question "…That's what she does."  
"Yes, Retsu will make her all better. She's the best there is." Rukia replied, remembering all of the friends the woman had healed  
"…Can I tell _you_ a secret?" the tiny lieutenant asked  
"Anything Yachiru!"  
"You can't tell **anybody**, not even Tattoo-Man or Captain Teacups!" She demanded  
"Not even Renji or Ukkitake." Rukia agreed, holding up her pinkie finger which Yachiru hooked with her own

It was a powerful oath, not to be broken under penalty of sudden and horrific death.

She leaned over and the girl whispered into her ear.

"I _really, **really** _love Braid-chan."

Rukia smiled, but suddenly looked around as an intense reiatsu flew past.

"That was Thunder-chan!!" the lieutenant shouted, pulling free from the woman and rushing after him  
"No! Yachiru wait!!" She called, but knew it was too late.

She would never be able to match the girl's speed.


	10. Chapter 9: The Companion

**Chapter 9:** The Companion

* * *

_I hear, hurricanes a blowin'  
__I know, the end is coming soon.  
__I hear, the rivers overflowin'  
__I hear, the voice of rage and ruin.  
__Don't go 'round tonight  
__Well it's bound to take your life  
__There's a bad moon on the rise._

* * *

Shunsui was at a loss. For the first time in many years his carefree existence was at an end. He didn't know how to deal with this situation at all, so he did the same thing he always did whenever he was uncertain about something: he went to Ukkitake's house.

"Hey! Joshirou!" he called, a little surprised when the door opened up immediately

The sake was already sitting on the table. Ukkitake had been prepared.

"Come in old friend, I knew you'd stop by." The white haired captain smiled

Inwardly though, he was sad to see the usually cheerful Kyoraku in such a state. Shunsui said nothing and walked over to the table, downing a glass as if it were water. He had been drinking the stuff for so many centuries now his tolerance was at mythological proportions.

He plopped down into a chair and took off his straw hat, holding it in his hands and staring at it as if the thing could somehow give him the answers he sought.

"I've lost her." He said softly

"Shun, you never had her." Ukkitake reminded gently

"Where did I do wrong? I was sure she found my teasing affectionate."

"Shun…" Joshirou started

"I always thought I was attractive enough. Maybe it was the age difference, maybe he's just more charming than me.." He reasoned, running through all the possibilities he could think of

"Shunsui…"

"Perhaps it's my drinking that put her off! Or maybe if I hadn't made her do all my paperwork.."

"KYORAKU!" Ukkitake shouted, getting his attention

He hadn't seen Joshirou yell in a long time.

"…Maybe she just loves you like a stupid, drunken, lazy older brother." He said, finally getting a word in edgewise

The idea was completely alien. Platonic, sisterly feelings? That Nanao could think of him in a way other than romantic had never even occurred to him. He supposed it made sense, now that he really thought about it. How could the prim and proper Nanao Ise ever be attracted to someone like him? It hurt to know the object of his desire was no longer even in the realm of possibility, but he found himself strangely happy.

His lovely lovely Nanao-chan had finally found someone to care about.

During all his long years in Seretei, not once could he remember Nanao showing the slightest interest in a man. Or anyone for that matter; for a while there had been nasty speculation that she might be attracted to someone of the fairer gender, but that quickly went south when no evidence ever arose.

The fact of the matter was, Nanao-chan was attracted to _books_. The library it seemed, was her one true love. Now that she was involved in someone who loved to read as much as she did, he wondered if she'd ever spend any time at the division at all. A strange thought occurred to him then.

"So… what do I do now?" Shunsui wondered

"What do you mean?" Ukkitake asked

"All this time I've been chasing after Nanao… what do I do with the rest of my afterlife?"

It all seemed so silly he nearly laughed at himself.

"Shun, I don't think you have to worry about that.." his friend started

"Huh?"

"There's someone in Seretei who cares about you a great deal." Joshirou said mysteriously, a warm smile on his face

"Hey hey, woah buddy!" he panicked, eyes widening in alarm "We're pals and all but I'm just not interested."

"**IDIOT!**" a familiar voice screamed at him from behind

He slowly turned around and was hit in the face with a sake dish. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at him angrily.

"Ra… Rangiku?!" Shunsui cried

* * *

He was getting quite close now, Jen could feel it. It got colder the further down he went, and the smells grew less and less pleasant. Every substance you could think of seemed to be in puddles on the ground surrounding broken flasks and beakers.

Jen whipped around ready for a fight as a monitor suddenly turned on, showing Mayuri's ugly face.

"Come and get me fools. I'm growing impatient." He commanded

It was a recording Jen realized, as the message looped over and over. He smashed it violently, once again encasing him in silence. Going through a set of steel doors he suddenly found himself at a dead end.

This was odd, the room seemed be consist of nothing but a research library; rows and rows of books on anatomy, physiology, genetics and more surrounded him. Jen slowly walked around the room, half expecting some sort of trap. By sheer chance, out of the corner of his eye he noticed the one book that wasn't in it's proper place on it's shelf, the spine slightly tilted out towards him. When he read the title he snarled.

_Proper parenting techniques Vol. 1_

His hand clawed at the book and attempted to throw it onto the floor, only to find that it was attached to the shelf and apparently some kind of secret lever. A section of books swung open revealing a spiral staircase leading down into the unknown. Looking back to make certain he wasn't being followed, Jen descended into the shadows.

When he reached the bottom it was cold enough to see his breath. He stood on some sort of metal catwalk, an ominous wooden doorway waiting up ahead. Relentless, Jen hurried across the metal grating not even considering that it might give way. He swung open the door and nearly dropped his zanpaktou. A glass vat of green liquid stood there, surrounded by countless more of it's kind. Inside something floated, naked and fetal.

It was Nemu.  
**Lots** of Nemus.

"Oh, _fuck me_."


	11. Chapter 10: The Guardian

**Chapter 10:** The Guardian

* * *

_"When sorrows come, they come not as single spies, but in __**battalions**__."_

* * *

She raced along, not thinking anything except that she had to catch up to Thunder-chan. His spirit energy had been angry. _Really_ angry! A strangely adult thought had occurred to her before she had run away from Rukia:

"He's going to do something stupid."

That was why she had to stop him. She liked him a lot, something about him reminding her of Ichigo. If anything happened to Jen it would make her sad. As sad as she'd been when she thought Ken-chan had died. She had reached the 12th Division's headquarters and found it surrounded.

Everyone was looking at her wide eyed and open mouthed. Or rather, they were looking behind her.

"Just where do ya think yer goin brat?" Zakarai asked, picking up his lieutenant by the sash.

"Ahhh! Ken-chan!!" she cried, surprised

"Yer not s'posed ta be here brat." The huge man admonished

"But Thunder-chan is in there!"she protested

The security detail looked surprised and alarmed, knowing that their perimeter had been breached and knowing full well they would be receiving the brunt of Captain Soifon's wrath for it later. It was not a pleasant prospect.

"Ehh? What's that got to do with it?" He asked

"KEN-CHAN!" she screamed

"Quit whinin, yer not goin after 'im and that's final." Zakarai declared "In fact, I'm takin you back to 4th Division _right now_. At least I know somebody will keep an eye on you there."

"But Ken-chan…. What if something happens?" She asked, nearly crying

This caused the hulking captain to stop in his tracks, lifting his lieutenant up to eye level. He gave her his trademark homicidal grin and said:

"Listen brat, that man is just going to have some fun. You wouldn't try to stop **me** from having fun, so why should I let you stop him?"

She realized that he meant the 11th Division's particular style of fun.

"He's having fun?" She asked, perking up suddenly

"Oh yeah. I could feel it, his sword's just itchin for a fight." He said excitedly

Then he continued taking her back to 4th Division.

He placed her on his shoulder and she clung to him, not complaining any further.  
When they arrived he made sure Unohana was the one in charge of her, saying:

"I'm goin' back, you be a good girl you hear me brat?"

"Yachiru is always a good girl, isn't that right?" the captain asked, stroking her hair lightly

The leiutenant clung to her leg and nodded enthusiastically. Kenpachi just shook his head, defeated.

"Women." He grumbled

* * *

This was one of the most disturbing things Jen had ever seen. And that list was a rather long one considering his former career. Why the hell was Mayuri making these… clones? And just what the hell was he planning on doing with them anyway? Come to think of it Jen didn't plan on asking, the possibilities were too sickening to ponder.

"So I see you've made it down here at last. Took you long enough."

His hideous voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, a bad sign. Kurotsuchi was hiding.

"Why don't you come on out here you creep? Or are you scared of a lowly 3rd Seat?" Jen taunted

Despite the man's megolomania and insanity, he had a suspicion that Mayuri was too wiley to fall for such a simple tactic. What he really wanted was some clue as to where he was going to attack from. He knew it was coming, make no mistake about that. It was coming and he didn't plan on getting ambushed. Jen knew all about getting ambushed.

The captain's response was only a mad cackle of laughter. Cautiously he slipped into the rows of tubes, unaware that getting away from the walls was quite possibly the smartest move he'd ever make.

The 3rd Seat was expecting to see the glass-distorted face of the madman pop up at any moment. What he did not expect was to have the tubes start falling _towards_ him. Unable to use his favorite technique of stepping out of his camoflage and stabbing his opponent in the back, the scientist shoved the closest vat into the others, causing a domino effect.

Their tubes shattered, the green liquid spilled everywhere and the bodies of 'Nemu' remained where they lay on the floor, cold and lifeless.

Guiltily, Jen was a little relieved. He wouldn't have to deal with this later. The thought of having to put down these "experiments" himself was disdurbing. But then, just about everything in this damn building was.

"You, meddling bastard!" Mayuri screeched "Do you know how much work I put into those?"

The captain rushed him, his zanpaktou raised high. Jen spun his scythe to counter it easily but only connected with air. Kurotsuchi had flash stepped behind him and swept his legs out from under him before he could react.

Damn, he was _fast_! Jen hadn't taken the scientist for the speedy type, a common misconception that had ended many lives over the centuries. He barely had time to raise his zanpaktou up to block the incoming strike as the captain stepped on his chest, bearing down with all his weight.

"So, you think you can just come in here and kill me?!" he growled "I'll crush you like a worm!"

He stomped on his midsection violently, nearly making him lose the strength in his arms to keep himself from getting impaled. When the captain lifted his foot to stomp again he swiftly twisted his body and knocked him off balance. They both launched themselves off the floor again and stood facing each other, Jen holding his pained stomach.

The attacks came ridiculously quick, nearly too fast for him to counter. If he had been weilding anything smaller he would never have been able to prevent Mayuri from slipping inside his killing circle, but as it was he just barely managed to keep him at bay.

Jen knew it was a losing prospect. It was hopless to try and win this way, so he tried a different tactic. Slamming his scythe into the metal floor he let out a burst of electricity all around him. His enemy was forced to leap backwards out of range and that was exactly what he needed in order to mount an offensive.

"**SLAY! SHINIKAZE!" **he shouted

The thunderbolt arced out towards the captain faster than he could dodge. Mayuri deflected it instead, Ashisogi Jisou nocking the lightning away like a baseball bat.

"Hmph. So, you want to play rough eh? Well I can do that too you know." He said, grinning evily

The scientist reached up to the side of his face and detached the thing which should have been one of his ears. Pulling it away from his head the thing turned out to be a kind of freakish kusari-gama which be began twirling around him. The kama blade flew straight at his neck but Jen managed to catch it with the curve of his scythe.

"Wrong move!" Mayuri shouted

In one motion he switched sword hands and tossed his second kusari-gama at him. Jen hadn't expected his opponent to be ambidextrious and knew he was going to pay for it. With only enough time to block the second kama he was unable to counter the captain's flash step assault and felt white hot pain erupt across his back.

He tried to to turn around and face his opponent but found himself completely unable to move his torso in any way. Ashisogi Jizou had him paralyzed. Jen was forced to twist his whole body in order to avoid another attack. Mayuri was gone.

"So, now that you and my blade have been properly introduced I think I'll explain just exactly what I'm going to do to you." He cackled from behind him

This wasn't good, in his current state there was no way he could keep up. He spun around to see the captain boredly slapping his sword on his hand.

"I'm going to use you as my next test subject. Yes I think that will do nicely. I've been meaning to try my body control serum on a living specimine for a while now. What a perfect opportunity!" he sneered "If all goes well I think I'll have you kill your own precious friends, that should make a nice test run."

Jen staggered forward and the captain flash stepped again. His legs were swept out from under him and Mayuri was standing on him once again. The captain sighed unconcernedly.

"Really you must stop getting your germs all over my floor like this. It's quite annoying." He started "What in the world made you think someone like you could actually defeat someone like me?"

His response was just to chuckle softly. This was not at all what the madman had been expecting and he scowled with rage.

"Why are you laughing moron? Don't you know what's about to happen here?"

"Heheheh… yeah I do. That's what's so funny. You see, I'm the designated distraction." Jen grinned

Mayuri's eyes widened as he felt the surge of spirit energy behind him.

"**STING TO DEATH ALL ENEMIES, SUZUMEBACHI!" **Soifon called, a moment before stabbing him in the back

He wasted no time, as the black and white hornet formed he shoved her backwards with the power of 1st Destructive Art – Thrust. Even insane, he knew he could not afford to mess around, not with another captain on the field.

Especially not_ her_. Just one strike was all it would take and it would all be over.

"**BANKAI!"** he shouted

Soifon swore, this was exactly what she had been hoping to prevent.

(I was too late) she thought, as the tri-bladed zanpaktou morphed into a corpulent catarpillar-like monstrosity.

There stood Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou, in all it's bloated glory. It had to be taken down, and quickly before…

"Damn!" she cursed as the thing sprouted a plethora of blades from it's neck

Unexpectedly, it turned away from the captain and charged at the 3rd Seat who was struggling to stand. Just like it's master, it too was incredibly fast for something that looked like _that. _

But Soifon was faster. She hadn't trained under the Goddess of Flash for nothing...

Jen was aghast as the woman shoved him aside, and time seemed to slow down. He saw the beast slam into her, skewering her on it's blades and continue it's charge until it crashed into the wall. He saw Shinikaze seem to fire a blast of lightning as if of her own accord, catching the madman by surpize.

He saw Soifon sliding down the wall as the monster zanpaktou turned it's attention back towards him. He saw Mayuri inject himself with something, regenerating the arm that had been blown off. He saw himself falling once more as he received a kick to the chin.

"That hurt you little punk." His enemy growled "That really hurt. Now instead of experimenting I think I'll just kill you."

The captain dragged Jen off the floor by the hair as Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou loomed up behind him, billowing it's toxic breath into his lungs. Mayuri looked triumphant as he pulled him close.

"Any last words before you die, prodigy?" he asked

The 3rd Seat smiled, and whispered just one:

"_Bankai_."

* * *

Nanao gasped as she saw Soifon lying by the entrance, blood pouring from her wounds.

"Captain! What happened?!"

"I'll be fine. I've had worse." The dark skinned woman said bluntly, waving her off "He's the one that needs help. He's the one who breathed the poison."

She pointed across the ruins of the battlefield; the destruction was awe inspiring as if a cyclone had struck. There Jen lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

Nanao's eyes went wide as saucers. Wrapped around his black soul-reaper robe was a tattered crimson shroud, the attire of a corpse. His hands and feet had become jet black claws tipped with silver talons. And sprouting from his head were two large horns shimmering in the gloom.

The lieutenant rushed to his side and lifted his head off the ground.

"Nnngh.." he grunted, but his mouth turned into a smile a moment later as recognition crept into his face "It's Nanao…Nanao is here."

"You look like an oni.." she said with a single false chuckle, tears running down her face

"Well… you look like an **angel**, so I guess… it evens out." He managed with a grin

"Don't try to talk! Talking makes you _die_." She commanded "You breathed in his poison…"

She reached into her sleeve and pulled out the bottle Nemu had given her.

"Here, this is the antidote. Drink it all."

He somehow forced the wretched tasting stuff down his throat. Soifon stumbled over to them, strips of her clothes torn off and wrapped around her injuries.

"Just what in the HELL were you thinking?" she berated, glaring at the 3rd Seat angrily

"Sorry Captain... Nanao… I have a confession to make, it wasn't shikai I learned at the academy."

"Oh really? I never would have guessed." Soifon said sarcastically

The next few minutes were ones they would all remember for the rest of their lives, just as clearly as the day they happened.

"Fools…." Mayuri's voice came, the largest monitor in the room flaring to life. Somehow it had miraculously avoided being destroyed in the violence. This was the sequel to the recording Jen had heard before.

"You may think you've won, but let me assure you that you're wrong." He sneered "Because my death has tripped the timer on a very powerful bomb! And by the way, it was never in _this_ building at all…"

As he cackled with mad laughter, Jen's mouth fell open in terror.  
The monitor shifted from Mayuri, to 4th Division Headquarters.

At exactly 11:55 PM, Nemu's bracelet had begun beeping quietly.  
So quietly in fact, one could easily mistake it for medical equipment.  
It was now three seconds to midnight.


	12. Chapter 11: The Unexpected

**Chapter 11:** The Unexpected

* * *

"_Oh how far that little candle casts it's beams!  
__And thus, shines a good deed in a naughty world."_

* * *

The crowd stood weeping, watching in utter despair as the inferno raged.

7th Seat Hanatarou Yamada was speechless, all he could do was hold Isane close as her tears soaked the front of his robe. How had this happened? When did his dreamlike evening transform into this horrible nightmare from which there could be no escape?

Idly he wondered why he didn't feel any sadness and realised on an intellectual level that he was too shocked right now, and that it would surely smash him like a boulder soon enough.

His throat was locked in one huge lump, completely unable to swallow.

Then all at once it opened up in a moment of surprise and joy. From out of the smoke, a figure emerged hugging the side of the building.

"**CAPTAIN!!"** he shouted, his arm trembling as he pointed **"IT'S CAPTAIN UNOHANA!!"**

The woman stumbled, carrying the weight of the unconcious Nemu. Isane rushed forward and took her, setting the lieutenant on the ground.

"Oh Captain… I'm so glad you're all right." She said, wiping her eyes

But something was _not_ right.

The woman slowly turned her head and looked back at the fire behind them. For the first time in eons, Unohana Retsu cried in public.

"It was Yachiru… it was Yachiru who saved us. She ran deeper inside with the… Yachiru is…is.." she was unable to finish and wept into her hands

Then Zakarai was there, screaming her name over and over and over again. It took nearly two divisions to keep him from diving into the flames, howling for his lieutenant.

There was nothing that anyone could say or do that would ease his pain, nothing that could keep together the shattered pieces of his heart. All they could do was listen to him roar…

And the next sound they heard was an incredibly loud swish and a rumble, as the whole front of the building slid off to the side.

"Ken-chan… I hear… Ken-chan..."

Yachiru Kusajishi fell out of the rubble, her face and hair covered in soot.

"Brat!! Yer alive!!" He shouted in excitement

"Does this mean I get candy?" she asked weakly

"All you want Yachiru. _All you want_." Unohana smiled through the tears

* * *

It was only later when they discovered just how close they had actually come to losing Captain Unohana. A shard of wood had imbedded itself into her lower back, how she had managed to walk at all much less carry Nemu would forever remain a mystery.

Isane informed them that she would make a complete recovery but would be wheelchair bound for the next few weeks. This did not sit at all well with Retsu, who found it extremely irritating not to be able to tend to the wounded herself.

Many 4th Division members had been injured in the explosion, but fortunatly there were no fatalities. The entire 11th Division came to help rebuild the headquarters, possibly under threats of death and dismemberment. 5th Seat Yuchimika was ecstatic to be able to re-decorate. Everyone was obliged to let him, if only to get him to _shut up_.

8th Division was happy to house the homeless until repairs were complete.

Or rather, they were too terrified to say "no" to Nanao.

Soifon spent her time recovering by putting the so called "security" detail through intensive training as punishment for their failure. And 3rd Seat Kuraishio? The slash across his back was healed in secrecy by Hanatarou as he didn't want to be confined to bed. He had certain plans to take care of…

* * *

Unohana yawned and stretched her aching arms, pushing herself around took some getting used to. She wheeled herself over to Yachiru's bed, reflexes making her check the bandage around the girl's head even though it had already been changed just that morning.

"How are you feeling today Lieutenant?" she asked kindly

"Being hurt is BORING!" she complained

"I'm sorry Yachiru." The captain said

"_I know_." She sighed

Little did she know that her boredom wouldn't last long. The door opened, Isane and Jen coming in and exchanging a secretive grin. Unohana looked amused, this had to be good.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Come along Captain, we simply can't be late." Isane said, coming around and wheeling the woman towards the door

"Let's go Yachiru!" Jen smiled, picking her up and setting her in the captain's lap

"YAY!" she cheered "….Where are we going?"

"Why, that's a secret!" he declared, promptly blindfolding them both

They were trundled along in the dark for quite some time before Isane stopped pushing and spun the chair sharply at an angle.

"We're here!" she said hapilly, and the blindfolds came off

The crowd that was gathered before them seemed to be Seretei en masse.

"**WE LOVE YOU UNOHANA!!" **they cried

Several people were holding up a giant banner that read "_Get Well Soon_!"

Quickly the crowd started forming into a line and before she could even compose herself there were shinigami coming up and hugging her, whispering well wishes in her ear.

She didn't know what to say, exasperated at the blur of people coming and going.

"Thank you" she mouthed wordlessly at the two masterminds behind this little event.

One by one all the soul-reapers of Soul Society expressed their compassion for the woman who took care of them when they were hurting or were sick.

Then, something _amazing_ happened.

The crowd let out a gasp and parted. There came Byakuya Kuchiki, dragging the 5th Division's lieutenant behind him by the arm. He stopped in front of Unohana and shoved Momo forwards roughly.

"This selfish little girl refused to come down out of isolation. She would rather wallow in her own misery." He said, suddenly placing his hand on her hair gently in a stark contrast to the harshness he had shown before "I thought she could stand to learn a valuable lesson."

The words he said were as unexpected as his own arrival:

"Despite all the betrayal and the sorrow and the pain, there **is** still kindness and virtue in the world."

Momo looked up at him, her eyes growing wide and clearing of the fog that had clouded them for so long. Then the tears came and she ran and threw herself at Unohana, and she cried and she cried and she cried.

Byakuya Kuchiki turned and walked away, his hair flowing dramatically in the breeze. The Vice-President of the Shinigami Women's Association was… _non-plussed_.

"That's IT?!" she shrieked "After a display like that he just LEAVES?!"

"You really can't expect much more out of him. I think that's the closest thing to affection that man is capable of. But then, that's _Brother_ for you." Rukia sighed, rolling her eyes

Eventually, Hitsuguya came and led Momo away, patting her softly on the back. And what happened to them after that?

Well, that's really **none of your business**.

Finally the crowd dispersed, and there was one soul-reaper still unaccounted for. And _no one _had expected _him_ to show up, perhaps even less so than Byakuya. If Unohana noticed, she said nothing.

She just continued to smile serenely.  
She had gotten so very good at smiling.

* * *

That night she sat alone in silence, contemplating the events of the day. The show of support was overwhelming, the healer hadn't realised just how important she was to them all. If they had lost her, they wouldn't have known how to cope.

If they had lost her..

She turned to the sleeping Yachiru, the scene of that night running through her head once again. Unohana shivered, and drove them away. She should be happy, Yachiru was alive and just as cheerful as ever. Yet there was a trembling inside her that wouldn't leave no matter how hard she tried to make it stop.

Suddenly the door creaked open, Zakarai Kenpachi surprizing her by actually being able to _sneak_. Not that anyone couldn't have felt the typhoon that was his reiatsu from a mile away.

"I didn't see you today." She said quietly

"I was busy thinkin'." He grumbled, walking over to where the lieutenant slept and adjusted her blanket

"Now that's a first." Unohana joked

"Har har, so funny!" Zakarai scowled, then looked out the window.

He went quiet and pulled something out of his robe.

"When the brat turned out ta be alive it made me realise somethin' - I don't know _shit_ about raisin' no kid. Sure I can teach her how ta fight an' how ta be strong, but I can't teach her a **damned thing **about the other crap. Like how ta grow up an' be a lady. That's why I was thinkin'…"

He pivoted and held out a small, velvet covered box.

"I was thinkin' that maybe Yachiru could use a mother."


End file.
